


The Fantastic Five

by Nikolai_Swan_Mikaelson



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies)
Genre: Mostly Dialogue, One Shot, light suggesting of pairings, powerful female role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Swan_Mikaelson/pseuds/Nikolai_Swan_Mikaelson
Summary: Nashaly Marquez just wanted to go through life unnoticed. Yet one bad decision throws her into the lime light. How will she handle it? How will others react to her?
Relationships: Johnny Storm/Original Female Character(s), Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four), johnny storm/OC





	The Fantastic Five

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything but the plot and Nashaly

I see Johnny and Reed walk around the corner as I am getting in position at the door.

“I’m telling you, Reed, you should ask her out. No one knows my sister like I do, so trust me when I say she is into you.” Reed scoffs, shaking his head.

“Yeah right. Remember when I asked you what to get her for her birthday? She hated it.” Johnny lets out a loud chuckle, slapping him on the back.

“Just as I knew she would.” Reed looks at him pissed.

“Are you-” he hits him in the back of the head and I have to hold in a giggle. I am a soldier I shouldn’t be giggling at my post. They stop in front of the door I am standing next to sending me a small head nod. I nod back as they enter and stand guard at the door, even though no one would be stupid enough to try and attack this building, hell the only people that even really know of this building live in it.

This isn’t what I signed up for when I joined the army but I guess beggars can’t be choosers. I only joined the army so my secret would be safe. What secret you might ask? Well I am not unlike The Fantastic Four, though I was born with my powers. 

My aunt raised me and threatened to tell my secret to the government so they could experiment on me if I didn’t join the army unit my cousin was in. Of course we ended up separated, though my aunt is none the wiser since this is a top secret facility. 

Now you are probably very curious as to what my powers are and it’s simple I control all the elements such as water, fire, air, earth, and nature. Like Johnny Storm aka the Human Touch, I can set my self on fire though unlike him I can also bend fire to my will, as well as set something on fire with a look.

I can swim on land which is very helpful, as well as disappear into thin air, literally I can turn my self into air. I can mold rocks and metals and stuff like it into any shape I desire. I can take the air right out of someones lungs or out of a room in general. I can breath under water and manipulate it to do as I please. I can grow all different kinds of plants and hybrid plants from my body. Hybrid plant are plants I customize however I want, like I could make a rose with no thorns, or make a carrot that taste like a mango. I can also do more complicated things.

No one knows other than my aunt since she caught me practicing how to turn my self into air, though she just thinks I can turn myself invisible. I never let her find out about everything I could do, she would most definitely hand me over to the government if she knew the truth. 

I am broken out of my thoughts as Johnny walks back out of the room. He glances at me before walking off, then stops, turning back towards me suddenly.

“You’re new here right?” I nod respectfully, hoping he would leave after asking. he didn’t though.

“Walk with me.” he says. It wasn’t a request, but I knew I couldn’t just leave my post.

“With all due respect, sir, I am not allowed to leave my post unless there is an emergency.” he smirks, shaking his head slightly.

“Well, everyone here works for me and my fellow team members so if I say walk with me…” I nod, knowing better than to argue with my superiors. I step into line with him before following him to where ever he is leading me.

“So what made you want to join the army?” I frown looking down, before picking my gaze back up, staying alert to my surroundings.

“I didn’t want to join.” he looks at me confused.

“Then why did you?” I was quick to stiffen up, looking anywhere but him.

“I can’t tell you that.” he nods, looking suspicious, but I could care less. No one is too find out. I don’t ever want to be experimented on like they were.

“Right. Well, you see, ever since you joined we have been getting weird heat signatures from the training area when I am not in there. Know anything about that?” I look at him with a deadpan look on my face.

“How do you know they started when I joined? You don’t even know my name.”

“Your name is Nashaly Marquez, you lived with your aunt since you were 4 after your parents died in a fire, you graduated Taconic High school third in your class, and you skipped collage going straight into military training where you where placed here 3 years later after serving with your cousin Ronny in Afghanistan, though he was left there.” he gave me an intense looking like he was trying to figure out what made me tick.

“You see we added a surveillance camera to the training room after catching the weird heat signatures a couple of times and to our surprise we see you, on fire not unlike like me, but it gets better, we see you disappear just like Sue does, and we also see you creating water out of thin air and sinking into the ground, and that’s not all, no, we see you grow fruits out of your body for snacks as you take a break, and flying around, so why don’t you tell me how you came to be.” I wince because I knew practicing where they practiced was too risky. I was told there was no cameras in their training area because they didn’t want footage of them, just incase someone got their hands on the footage and learned their weaknesses. I thought I would be safe to practice there since my heat would be contained like Johnny’s was, but I fucked up I should have known to just do it outside on my days off far, far away from the facility.

“It’s not what you think.” I say panicked. He was glaring at me. His eyes full of distrust and skepticism.

“Really? So you aren’t a super powered human infiltrating our facility?” I shake my head, freezing in the middle of the hall.

“No, I didn’t come here with some secret agenda. I didn’t even know this place existed til I was placed here. No one but my aunt knows about me and not even she knows all I can do. You have to believe me. I didn’t even want to join, she wanted me to to keep my cousin safe. She told me if I didn’t she would let the government take me away to experiment on me.” I start hyperventilating, stumbling backwards until my back hit the wall.

“That’s what you are going to do now, isn’t it? Experiment on me? I don’t know why I can do the things I do, I was born like this. I just wanted to live a normal life. I wasn’t planning anything bad, I swear.” I start crying, struggling to breath as the panic squeezed at my lungs. Johnny looked at me with worry as he walked towards me. Without thinking my body goes up in flames as a defense mechanism. My hair floats up, not unlike hades as my clothes turn to ash. making me panic more. Lighting up right now so doesn’t help me if they think I am a threat.

“I’m sorry I can’t turn it off, I’m too-” I say in between gulps of breaths, not wanting him to think I was attacking, or anything. Johnny just raises his arms to show me he doesn’t mean me any harm before lighting up his own body. He slowly walks towards me and I press myself as far into the wall as I could before he presses himself into me gathering me into his arms to hold me close.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay. Focus on me. Breath with me. In, and out.” he said exaggerating his breaths. I do as he said, trying to calm down. As I calm he slowly turns himself off and I do the same not at all ashamed or embarrassed of my nudity. He takes off his fire proof jacket, wrapping it around me to hide my body from the crowd that has formed around us.

Knowing he will probably be a little freaked out about what I was about to do, I grow a flower that secretes a nonlethal poison that will knock him out until he gets the antidote, and prick him with it before sinking us into the ground, making sure to give him air as I ‘swim’ through the ground and to my room.

When I come back up into it I hear alarms going off and roll my eyes, pricking him with the antidote flower and get dressed as he wakes up. 

Once awake he bolts up on fire and I put my hands up in surrender, looking a bit scared. Not of him since he couldn’t hurt me but of what he and his team will do with me now that they know of my powers.

“What did you do to me?” I smile innocently, rubbing the tip of my foot on the ground as my hands go behind my back.

“I put you to sleep so I could travel with you underground.” he glares coming closer.

“You will be coming with me.” he grabs my forearm and leads me out of my room to, by the direction we are headed, the training room. 

I was right. He came to a stop in the middle of the training room the other members of Fantastic Four were here as well, looking at me with suspicious stares.

“So you’re the one we caught on camera?” I look down at me feet, I could turn into air and leave. They would never be able to find me, ever. Which sounds good to me. Just as I was about to Reed stretches his hand out and makes me look at them.

“Are you listening we said we would like to see what you can do, in person.” I nod, well they aren’t trying to experiment on me yet so…

“Well first you will fight me, then Ben, then Sue, and lastly you will go against Reed.”

“And hypothetically in I defeat you all?” Johnny smirks, looking all cocky.

“Well if you somehow manage to defeat us all then you can fight two of us at a time and so on, sound fun?” I think about it. Using my powers never really tired me out but I feel like this is going to be the day they do.

“And before we start go change into this.” he hands me a black suit.

“It should be able to resist your heat.” I wink at him taking it.

“Nothing can contain my heat.” and it’s sorta true I can become hotter than the sun. so lets see if this will handle me.

“Just a warning you might not be able to keep up with me, temperature wise.” his smirk grows at the comment as he looks me over.

“No I think it is you that wouldn’t be able to keep up.” I shrug, returning his smirk as I walk out to the other room to change. When I come back in everyone is gone other than Johnny and he is already on fire.

“You know your flames cannot hurt me. No flames can.” I can see his fiery smirk through his flames.

“Well let’s see if my flames can be the first.” he throws a fireball at me and I just redirect it back at him. Not expecting that he didn’t dodge in time so it crashes into him, sending him into a wall.

“Fire is under my command meaning you are as well.” I put out his flames for him as I turn on my own.

“Now tell me Mr. Human Touch are you immune to all flames as well?” I send a fireball at him and as he dodges it chases him, sending him into one of the many burnt targets from our practices.

“Well it seems you are. That’s great Mr. Storm.” He gets up looking a little hurt and I wince internally. I am definitely going to heal him when this is over.

“Looks like you can’t beat fire with fire here. What else can you do?” I smile sweetly but it looked more menacing as I turn into air. Not only am I invisible, nothing can touch me for no one can grab air, now can they? 

He looks around confused before sending out a heat wave that would have sent me into a wall if I were just invisible. When he didn’t hear a crash like he expected I calmly floated over to him. Once behind him I slowly take the air out of his lungs and from around him so he can’t light on fire or breath.

He slowly passes out and when he does I quickly turn back into a solid state and heal him making sure I didn’t do anything damaging. 

Turns out I fractured a few of his ribs but I healed those quickly so he should be good as new when he wakes up. Lifting him with air pressure I sofly glide him to the door where Sue and Reed were waiting, looking concerned.

“He will be fine no need to worry. He will even wake up in 5, 4, 3, 2… 1” just on cue Johnny wakes up startled. I keep his flames under control so he would hurt his sister or friend and set him on his feet.

“Are you okay, Johnny?” Reed asked concerned.

“I feel fine, better than fine actually.” he looks over to me confused and I wink. He smiles and nods, walking out with his teammates. Just as they left I suddenly feel a change in the air and turn back into it. Barely managing to avoid being hit with one of the targets that were thrown at me.

It crashes into the wall and I turn around spotting Ben. Turning back solid I glare, feeling my anger flare up at the act.

“Only those who are cowards attack when someone’s back is turned.” taking control of him since he was made of rocks I make him lay on the floor. He tries to struggle but it is of no use. He is under my control and he cannot break from it. Forming vines from the ground I trap him as an extra layer of bonds just in case his human nature fights through my control. Creating small thorns on the vines I continuously make them bigger and bigger til he cries out in pain.

“Yield!” I continue making them bigger til they start piercing his exterior.

“Come on Yield so I can end this! Please!” I hated hurting people but I hate losing as well.

“I yield!” he cries out in pain and I quickly disintegrate all the vines and remove my control over him before speeding to his side and healing him.

“You stubborn rock head why didn’t you yield before they got to big. You idiot.” I heal him as quickly as I could knowing if I didn’t he could very well die. When I am done I slump back catching my breath.

“Always yield before you sustain life threatening injuries because what was the point in yielding if you will die right after doing so.” he grunts sitting up.

“Thank you for healing me, you healed me completely.” I smile somehow thinking I did more than just heal him of the injuries I caused. Patting him arm briefly, I lean back onto my hands looking up at him.

“Your welcome now I am pretty sure it’s Sue’s turn to be defeated.” he chuckles, patting my leg gently.

“Don’t become over confident, that is a sure way to lose.” I nod, smiling at him.

“Of course not. She is going to be tricky to defeat what with the force field and all.” He nods, getting up before helping me to my feet as well. 

“Good luck.” I smile, waving him out before dodging quickly to the left. She was there invisible this whole time I could feel her breathing shift the air, as well as her punch.

“Did you not learn I hate people that attack when their opponent’s back is turned.” I keep my back to her forming a small vine out of the ground and wrapping it around her ankle gently so she wouldn’t feel it. Once secure I tighten it, bringing her up into the air. With that I turned back around and as expected she wasn’t invisible anymore and was looking at me unimpressed.

She forms a force field around herself cutting of the plant. I smile knowing I just won. I turn the vine in her force field into a plant that secretes poisonous spores that once she breathes in will knock her out until I create the antidote that can wake her up.

I knew the second she breathed in the spores as her force field started to fluix and she started to wobble mid air, until she was free falling. I dived, catching her before she hit the ground, breaking her fall. It hurt a bit but at least she was fine. Creating the antidote cause I had a feeling she will want to watch the next fight I prick her with it and she gasps, opening her eyes.

“Welcome back to reality hopefully you had a nice dream when you were sleeping.” the spores are known to create vivid dreams, mostly good, some bad, but really only a select few get bad dreams and they always breath in the spores when I am pissed so… she should have gotten a good dream.

She blushes and I smirk knowing she had a wonderful dream. Just then Reed walks in taking her from my arms quickly. He checks her over to make sure she is fine and I roll my eyes. The others are perfectly fine so why would I injury her without healing her hmm? Just an idiot in love I guess. 

Her blush becomes even worse as he makes sure she is okay and a smirk creeps onto my face. So I now know the star of this wonderful dream of hers. Once she reassures him she is fine he lets her go and she runs out of the room.

“Looks like you are three to three but you won’t defeat me.” my smirk turns mocking.

“Really who says I won’t beat you in less time that I beat the others.” he returns my smirk, motioning me to come on with his hand.

I form a water sphere around him freezing it, trapping him in it. 

The cold should keep him from being able to stretch to much. Doing what I did with Johnny I suffocate him, causing him to pass out and I smile melting the ice and letting him breath again. I didn’t even have to move for this match.

I walk towards him and heal him just incase he got anything like frostbite or breathing problems. Just as before the others came into the room and they all looked at me in awe.

“You just defeated all of us in less than an hour.” I bow.

“I know, I know, I’m amazing, though now that you know what I can do will you let me go back to my post and let’s not mention this again hmm?” they all shake their heads as Reed wakes up standing quickly.

“You need to join our team. We would be unstoppable with you on it.” I smile, shaking my head.

“How about this I heal you guys anytime you want if you leave me alone.” they shake their heads as Johnny comes closer, encompassing my small hands into his larger ones as he looks me in the eyes like he is looking deeper into me, like he is looking into my soul.

“You could do so much good for the world, so much. Don’t you want that?” I shake my head.

“No, not if it means I am being used as a weapon.”

“You already are, you are a soldier. Have been for years what makes this so different?”

“No one would stand a chance against me. It would never be a fair fight, look what happened with you, with Ben because of your powers you are under my control. I can make him do anything I want and you I can render your powers useless. I’m too dangerous.” he smirks.

“Good, we are too. You really think those soldiers that go against me or Ben stand a chance? Of course not but we still fight them for the so we can defend this country. Imagine you taking down all those soldiers and you wouldn’t even have to kill them like Ben and I do.” thinking it over I nod hesitantly.

“But if I have to kill one person I quit and trust me you will never find me.” he nods and the others cheer softly. I smile at their enthusiasm, shaking my head.

“Guess that makes us the Fantastic Five now?” I roll my eyes at Reed.

“That it does.” Johnny says wiggling his eyebrows at me as everyone laughs.

“I like it.” Ben chimes in. I give him a soft smile nodding in agreement.

“Yes, sounds so much better than the Fantastic Four.” Sue says rolling her eyes playfully as everyone chuckles.

Who would have thought my day would go like this?

The End

**Author's Note:**

> probably has a lot of mistakes just like most things in the world so it's okay. Hoped you enjoyed reading this little story as much as I enjoyed writing it. stay safe everyone, and try to have a good life I guess.


End file.
